callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
S.S.D.D.
S.S.D.D. is the first level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It serves as a tutorial to teach players basic gameplay mechanics. S.S.D.D. means "Same Shit, Different Day," derived from Stephen King's book, "Dreamcatcher." Walkthrough The level starts with PFC. Joseph Allen and Sgt. Foley training some local Afghan National Army soldiers who keep firing from the hip during training. Sgt. Foley tells Allen to do a quick weapons demonstration. Allen picks up an M4A1, shoots the targets, and then throws a frag grenade to demonstrate its effectiveness against multiple targets. After teaching the local soldiers, Foley tells Allen to meet Cpl. Dunn at The Pit. Dunn demonstrates that switching to a sidearm is faster than reloading. Then Dunn tells the player to run the course. In the course, the player has to clear enemy emplacements without civilian casualties. After running The Pit, the difficulty for the game is chosen. Shortly after leaving The Pit, an alarm sounds and soldiers will rush to a group of returning Humvees that have brought wounded soldiers from BCT One, including Walden and Arnett.The unit was named in one of the conversations heard in the level. Sgt. Foley yells to the squad to ready up, and the player then prepares for battle. Also at the end of the Pit, it is possible hear some Rangers talking about Soap's, Roach's, and Ghost's obstacle course scores. Tips The only challenging part of this level is The Pit; below are strategies for improving the player's time. The Achievement/Trophy "Pit Boss" can be optained by completing the Pit in under 30 seconds. *The player's final time is not just determined by what time they finished the Pit at. Time is also added or subtracted if the player hit civilians, missed enemies, and/or accuracy. *Bullets can penetrate the targets, so two kills with one bullet can be achieved. *Memorize where enemy and civilian targets cross to avoid penalizations. *A weapon with low bullet penetration is a good idea to use in the Pit, as high power rifles run the risk of the bullet going through a terrorist target and hitting a civilian target, especially if they are lined up. The MP5K and Mini-Uzi are good examples, as is the USP .45 (with its Tactical Knife attachment). *Try to shoot one round at a time to maximize accuracy and minimize ammunition consumption, saving the need to waste time reloading. * After running The Pit once, the player will find more weapons to choose from, including an M14 EBR Scoped. * It is recommended to use an MP5k and the USP.45 combination so that the player can move faster while aiming down sights, and to take out the targets more quickly if the player has to reload. * It is possible to finish The Pit with only 14 bullets from the M9, with one bullet left over. To do this every one-shot, two-hit kills must be achieved, while knifing at least two targets in addition to the mandatory knifing target. * Pistols(M9 and USP .45) are more effective, with low-penetration, high mobility, fast reload and being semi-automatic. Enemy Intel *'Intel No. 1:' (1/1 Intel) Intel number one can be found by a white tower (northeast corner) on the left after the basketball court and open field area. Transcript Opening Cutscene Shepherd: The more things change, the more they stay the same. Boundaries shift, new players step in, but power always finds a place to rest it's head. We fought and bled alongside the Russians. We shoulda known they'd hate us for it. History is written by the victor. And here I am, thinking we'd won. But you bring down one enemy and they find someone even worse to replace him. Locations change, the rationale, the objective. Yesterday's enemies are today's recruits. Train them to fight alongside you, and pray they don't eventually hate you for it too. Same shit, different day. You know what I'm looking for Sergeant Foley. Keep your eyes open. Foley: Got a new batch hittin' the pit today, Sir. I'll send you the best I find. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhaNS9sO65I Trivia * S.S.D.D means "Same Shit, Different Day", derived from Stephen King's book, "Dreamcatcher". This goes along the lines of F.N.G., meaning "Fucking New Guy", in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * There is also three songs with the title "Same Shit, Different Day" and a shirt that reads "Same Shirt, Different Day" * Notice that the Afghan soldiers wear the 6-color "chocolate chip" desert battle dress uniform used by U.S. troops before the introduction of the Tri-Colour Desert pattern and latterly Digital camo patterns such as ACU and MARPAT. In real life, the Afghan Border Police wear a 6-color BDU but with a gray splotch pattern instead of a brown pattern. * When Foley is training the locals, he is not speaking to them directly, there is a translator next to him speaking to the locals in Dari. * Notice that Joseph Allen is a Private First Class and most of the local soldiers have higher ranking than Allen himself. *All the local soldiers carry an ammo pouch containing six AK-47 magazines, although they are being trained with M16A4s. * When Sgt. Foley tells the player to 'spray bullets all over the range', if the player aims down the sights, he will then say, "Private can you fire from the hip? I'm trying to make a point here!" If they continue to shoot while aiming down the weapon's sights, he will say, "Private shoot from the hip, like in the movies". *During the training the player can hit the targets perfectly from the hip and Sgt. Foley will still say Allen sprayed bullets all over the place. Also if the player fire wildly when looking down the sights he says "that's how you do it." * Because the PC version doesn't use auto-aim snapping, no mention of this console-only ability is made. *The player can kill themselves in the mission with a grenade they get while Foley is training them. * After completing Sgt. Foley's shooting test press the frag grenade button and a message will appear that says "No M2 Frag Grenades Remaining.". This is incorrect: the M67 (not the M2) is the primary Fragmentation Grenade used by the U.S. military and used in the game itself. The Mk2 was the US military's standard WWII-era grenade, whilst the M2 is the US military's standard heavy machine gun. * After Foley is done training the player, one of the locals will be given a gun by Foley that appears from nowhere. The local will then proceed to use the gun and fire rounds down the range even though no targets appear for him to shoot at. Furthermore, he continues to fire indefinitely without reloading. * Upon leaving the target practice area, the player's weapon is slung. * U.S. Rangers can be seen playing basketball, repairing a HMMWV, on guard towers, exercising, looking at a phone, and eating chocolate. If the player gets close enough, they can hear their conversations. * If the player stands on the makeshift basketball court long enough a Ranger, voiced by IW's Robert Bowling, will say, "Get off the court dude." If they continue to stand there he will say, "Come on man wait your turn." And eventually, "Allen, what the Hell?" * When going to the Pit, walk along the fence, and notice a man eating a chocolate bar. Afterward, walk a little further down and notice a fully dressed Ranger loading his M4 magazines with rounds from a box that says ".50 Caliber" on the side. There is a modification for the AR-15 series called the Beowulf which can allow it to shoot .50 caliber rounds, though they are not of the same size as .50 BMG rounds, but rather the size of a .500 S&W Magnum round. However, .50 Beowulf M4s are aesthetically different from 5.56mm M4s, and the rifle the soldier is using is a regular M4. * A lone Mark 19 Mod 3 automatic grenade launcher can be seen on a tripod on the ground next to one of the Humvees, but this weapon is never used in-game though it is used in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level Shock and Awe. * It is unknown how any of the soldiers got into the guard towers as there are no visible way of climbing into one nor an entrance. However, the level designers typically don't put ladders where they don't want the player wandering. * The song "Crime Wave" by hip-hop artist 50 Cent can be heard in this level. * Next to the Humvee with soldiers working on it, you can see a One Man Army back pack laying with the tools. * Sometimes a soldier will say "Private, have you ever seen a grown man naked?" This could be a reference to the movie Airplane!. * In one of the conversations, a soldier is talking to a Lieutenant about an assault bridge; however, there's no Lieutenant to be found in the level. * One of the spectators in the Pit is a man by the name of Cpl. Bowling. This is another reference to Infinity Ward's Robert Bowling. (The same soldier can be found in the level Of Their Own Accord) * General Shepherd can be seen observing The Pit with two other soldiers on an elevated area. Firing at him results in the message "Friendly Fire will not be tolerated." Some people used this situation to create fake videos where the credits roll when Shepherd is killed in this mission.However,if you shoot Shepherd,he does die. * The Pit has evidently been used by Task Force 141 members and possibly Delta Force members, as a conversation between two soldiers refers to a group of Deltas running the course with the "movers on max speed" and "A guy with a mohawk, had some funny accent, British, I think.", obviously referring to Soap. * Another conversation states that, "A guy with a mohawk rolled the course in 18.26 seconds, made our D boys look like they were moving in slow motion," and that, "Some other dude with a skull ski mask did it in 18.28 with a 1911". Obviously, it is referring to Soap and Ghost. * Several of the optional weapons from the Pit are never used by the Army Rangers, neither in game nor in real life—these include the USP .45, AA-12, AK-47, MP5K, Desert Eagle, and G18. It is possible that since the Pit test was for Task Force 141 selection that the weapons are there to see how well Allen (and the player by extension) can use weapons that he might encounter in the field. * When Cpl. Dunn puts the Desert Eagle into his leg holster, there is already a handgun in it. * The Pit section of the level is the only time in the game where a SCAR-H with a foregrip attachment is found and used. *If the player waits long enough before running the Pit, Corporal Dunn will say "Come on, Allen, we don't have all day!" and then after a longer time he will say something along the lines of "Allen, you're going to get us both in trouble with the General!" *After running The Pit once and then waiting long enough, Dunn will talk and rant about "We Rangers are never in any real wars" and "We always babysit the SEAL's." * The Special Ops level The Pit is a recreation of Allen's test from this level. * The target upstairs which the player must melee will already be popped out in Special Ops. *It is impossible to kill the knifing target with bullets. *When completing The Pit with a final time of under 35 seconds (making veteran the recommended difficulty) Dunn will sometimes say "You made that course your Bitch!" * Strangely, at the end of the level, when the wounded men arrive, none of the doors of the Humvees are open. * If the player chooses Veteran difficulty after the Pit, then they will be asked to confirm their choice three times. *After the Pit, AH-64A Apaches can been seen taking off. Although, in 2016, it's a mystery why the A model is still in use after 32 years. *At the end of the level numerous vehicles arrive with wounded soldiers, they have the same "blood on the dashboard" decals as when the driver is killed in Takedown. *Upon completing the course and choosing the difficulty, if you stand on the table with the weapons and look up the stairs the player will see the NPCs waiting for the wounded to arrive. Like in the bonus level Museum, their scene only starts when you ascend the stairs. The player can also see that some Humvees just appear out of nowhere this way. *In the cutscene before the level, a statue of Imran Zakhaev on a horse is shown. This is a possible reference to the fact that he is referred to as one of the Four Horsemen from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * When the game is paused, friendly Pave Lows can be seen on the map. * The terrain around Firebase Phoenix in real life is very mountainous with lots of green plant life. In the game, the ground is very flat with dirt and no plant life. * At the mission select menu, the level picture shows Dunn standing next to the boxes that he opened revealing more weapons, the MP5K is the last gun to the left although it is in the box to the right in the mission itself. The M9 is the closest gun in the box to Dunn in the actual level. *Almost all the soldiers in this level are in the missions set in America. *After finishing the shooting tutorial with Sgt. Foley, if the player looks left and looks outside of the fence they'll see a Harrier and a Pavelow on a runway in the distance. *If you wait at the top of the steps leading down to the pit for long enough, Dunn will say "Oi Downie, down here!". *After firing at the targets, turn to your right and you see a U.S ranger patrolling the outside of the base. If you fire near his feet, he reacts by jumping backwards and looking down immediately. He then proceeds to patrol. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Training Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2